In the art of chocolate production, one of the main problems to be overcome was that of the contraction and demoulding of chocolate products produced in a mould. A requirement for a good product and a good production method is that the product does not suffer loss of shape after it has been removed from the mould (=contraction) while the demoulding procedure should not lead to damage of the demoulded product.
In the past, this problem was tackled by using a coating layer for the confectionery product containing hydrogenated fat fractions, such as a hydrogenated palm kernel fraction.
From J. Am. Oil Chem. Soc. 62 (1985), p. 385-389 it is known to use re-fractionated palm kernel stearin fractions in chocolate coatings. The N.sub.30 -values of those fractions are rather high (about 60, according to Table II), its advantage is given a "better finger point resistance". It is expressed, however, that hydrogenated palm kernel stearin has several advantages over the others.
Although the use of hydrogenated products alleviated the demoulding and contraction problems to some extent, it also meant that hydrogenation had to be carried out. Hydrogenation always involves the production of some trans products owing to isomerization occurring during hydrogenation, as illustrated by the formation of elaidic acid. Trans products, however, are less appreciated as they behave like saturated products and are therefore less healthy than unsaturated products. Moreover, the contraction and demoulding problems still remained to some extent.